The applicant, a behavioral-developmental pediatrician, is requesting five years of funding through the Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Award (K08) program. Her ultimate goal is to conduct high quality research on the translation of evidence-based mental health care into pediatric primary care settings as called for by the Report of the Surgeon General's Conference on Children's Mental Health: A National Action Agenda. The application focuses specifically on Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), one of the five most common morbidities of childhood, with recently published guidelines for identification and treatment (American Academy of Pediatrics, 2000, 2001). The applicant's strong academic and clinical background and her work on national policy efforts regarding the future of pediatric education and practice provide an excellent foundation for this research. The application proposes four main areas of focus: 1) thorough methodological training in research methodologies in general; 2) examination of diverse conceptual and methodological approaches to translational research; 3) interactions with the rich cadre of consultants named in this application whose expertise lies in translational research, ADHD, and children's mental health services in primary care and school settings; and 4) developmental research work on the translation of evidence-based care for ADHD into primary care settings. This training will give her the tools to mount innovative translational research bridging the gap between evidence-based mental health care and primary care settings. The developmental research plan in this application proposes to pilot test models to improve the identification and treatment of ADHD in 10 primary care clinics affiliated with 4 networks in San Diego County. Research goals include: 1) determining the acceptability of a protocol for the identification and treatment of ADHD, 2) examining fidelity to the protocol, 3) identifying factors that impact the translation of evidence-based ADHD care in primary care settings, and 4) generating preliminary data regarding treatments offered to children and families in naturally occurring interactions with providers following deployment of an identification and treatment intervention. The data collected will form the basis for future R01 application(s) to test the effectiveness of strategies designed to translate children's evidence-based ADHD care into practice.